A well packer utilizing a tubular gripping member was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,936 to Kilgore et al. The well packer gripping slip disclosed therein utilized a generally flat tooth profile along a substantially cylindrical surface.
One improvement in this gripping member involved providing versatility by varying the tooth crest diameter over several rows of teeth so the gripping member could be utilized in casing sizes of varying internal dimensions with improved gripability of the well packer gripping member therein.
Another improvement in the gripping member is directed to having a curved bounding tooth profile with varying angles of tooth faces according to the location of the tooth along the curved tooth profile to provide constant gripability in well casings.